If Only
by SarahSchmabulous
Summary: He always assumed he would be there to protect her. But the one time he wasn't was the one time she needed it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Bones.

"I'll see you at two." Brennan said to Booth as she pulled out of the parking lot. Booth nodded and climbed into his SUV.

If only he'd known what was to happen.

xXxXxXxXx

"It's Brennan. Leave a message." The recorded voicemail spoke. Booth sighed and flipped his phone shut.

It was two-thirty, and Brennan had yet to show up for their lunch date. Booth was starting to get worried. His thoughts were cut short by his phone vibrating. He didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Bones?" He asked as he pulled the receiver to his ear.

"No. It's Ange. Is Bren with you? I tried to call her cell, but she isn't picking up." Angela replied.

"No. She was supposed to be here at two, but she hasn't shown up yet. She hasn't been answering her phone. I'm starting to get worried. She's never late." Booth said to Angela.

"Well, just try not to worry. She'll be there soon. It's not like her to just not show up without calling. Hang in there, and call me when she does show up, ok?" She asked.

"Will do." Booth said as he once again flipped his phone shut and set it down on the diner table.

This wasn't like Brennan. She was always on time, and if she wasn't, then she would at least call. Booth tried to take Angela's advice and just relax. But eventually, that wore off.

Booth glanced at his phone. It was 2:56, and Brennan was nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath and stood up from the booth and walked back out to his SUV.

Within ten minutes, he was walking into the lab to find the squints.

"Booth! Did she show up?" A worried Angela asked as she stepped down from the platform.

"No." Booth said simply. Angela frowned and pulled Booth into her office.

"Booth. You don't think something could have happened, do you?" Angela asked, worry tracing her face.

"No. Well, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, ever since we received the Landers case a month ago, things have started to go bad. There is a psychotic serial killer still roaming around out there, and we haven't been able to find him yet. He wants to get Brennan." She told him.

"I know. But worse things have happened before. I mean, she's been kidnapped and almost fed to dogs, she's been in car accidents and survived through bombs. And now she starts getting phone calls in the middle of the night threatening her life, and someone keeps sending her letters with death threats as well. She just can't get a break. Neither of us can." Booth said as he dug his hand into his forehead.

"She got a call yesterday telling her that if she didn't give up on the case that he would come and find her. He said that he would hunt her down and make her pay." Angela said quietly. Booth's head snapped up.

"She didn't tell me that!" Booth exclaimed as his face turned red.

"She didn't want to worry you!" She defended Brennan.

"She's four months pregnant, she can't risk being put in anymore danger!" He yelled. "Come on." He continued, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Angela asked.

"We're going home. That's the only logical place she could be right now." He said as he started out of the office door.

xXxXxXxXx

Fifteen minutes later Booth and Angela pulled up outside of Brennan and Booth's two-story house. It had a white picket fence around it, and a beautiful flower garden on the side.

Booth jumped out of the car and walked around the house. Brennan's car was parked in the driveway, and all looked normal. The two of them walked up to the front porch and proceeded inside as Booth unlocked the door.

"Temperance?" Booth asked as he slowly walked around, anticipating an answer.

A few seconds passed, and silence echoed throughout the house.

"BRENNAN! Are you here?" He yelled desperately. Again, no answer. He walked to the back of the house, and his heart stopped at what he saw.

The back porch door was wide open, and there was a bloody handprint on the door frame.

And Temperance Brennan was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Bones.

Bones waved goodbye to Booth as she climbed into her car.

"I'll see you at two." She said as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Within minutes she was pulling into the driveway of her two-story house.

Brennan jumped out of her car and fumbled with her keys as she walked to the front door. She walked inside and into the kitchen. The blinking red light of her answering machine caught her eye. She automatically pressed the button and waited for the machine to alleviate her curiousity.

_"Dr. Brennan. You already know who this is. I've told you and told you to get rid of the evidence against me and drop the case. But oh, you have been such a stubborn young lady. And now, you will pay." _

"Oh, come on..." Brennan said as she sighed and pressed the delete button. She was so tired of death threats. Since she had taken on the title of Forensic Anthropologist, she had received roughly 200 death threats, none of them ever following through.

She laughed to herself as she walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. Once in there, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands softly traced the outline of her slightly bulging belly, which made her smile. She couldn't believe that after only a year of buying a house with Booth she was pregnant.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing.

"Booth?" She asked aloud as she walked out of the bathroom. The house was dead silent.

"Seeley? Is that you?" She asked again as she started to walk down the hallway. She was rounding the corner towards the stairs when the silence broke.

"I warned you. I warned everyone." A cold voice spoke from behind Bones.

Brennan froze in her spot. She knew that voice anywhere. Michael Landers. The man that had been sending her death threats.

"Landers," Bones said as she started to turn around. But she wasn't prepared for his reaction. As she turned around, Landers delivered a blow to the side of her head, causing her to scream out in pain and fall to the ground in a heap.

Landers leaned down to Bones' level and whispered in her ear. "Now you'll pay."

"No!" Bones sreamed as he started to pick her up. She was still conscious, despite the searing pain throbbing through her head. She reached her hand up to touch the wound, and felt lightheaded as she saw the blood on her hand.

Landers picked her up and began to carry her down the stairs. Brennan tried to fight, but found it hard because of her head wound. He made his way to the back door and opened it slowly. As they went through the door, Bones reached back and grabbed the door frame in an attempt to escape. It didn't work. Her hand slid off quickly, leaving a bloody print on the door frame.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. He ignored her and continued to walk. She looked ahead and saw a red car parked a few feet away from them. She made an attempt to kick and scream once again, but she felt her world growing dark as she began to slip away from the conscious world.

The last thing she saw was his face looming over hers as he laid her across his back seat.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"BONES!" Booth screamed as he saw the bloody handprint on the door frame. He ran out into the backyard, but saw no sign of his precious Bones. She was gone.

"Booth where is she?" A panic-struck Angela screamed as she ran around the backyard in circles.

"Call 911!" He barked as he ran a hand through his hair. 'This isn't happening,' He thought to himself as he paced back and forth. Things had been going so great for the two of them; They were in love and getting married in a few months, and already they were bringing their first child into the world. But their happy life had been cruelly interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Bones.

Temperance Brennan opened her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath. She immediately regretted ever waking up in the first place as a horrific pain shot through her body.

"Where...what?" She asked. She lifted her head and looked around. She was lying on the ground in a small pool of blood. She began to have instant flashbacks to three years ago when a similar situation occured.

"So nice to see you awake." Someone said. The voice made Bones jump, and she slowly sat up.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked. Then she remembered. "Landers..." She whispered.

"Yes. I warned you Dr. Brennan. But you chose to ignore my threats. I don't go back on my word. I told you I was going to hunt you down. And I did." He said bluntly.

Immediately Brennan began to feel around in her pockets for her cell. But her idea was instantly shot down.

"Looking for this?" Landers asked as he dangled her silver Motorola in front of her. "It's been ringing off the hook!" He smirked.

"Give it here." Brennan said cooly.

"Why in the hell would I do that? I came all the way out to your house to retrieve you. I'm definitely not just going to let you get away." He said as he stood up. "Here. You'll need this." He added as he tossed a bottle of water to Brennan.

Brennan tried to stand up, but to no avail. She fell back down against the ground, narrowing missing her stomach.

"I wouldn't strain yourself too much. Wouldn't want to hurt that baby, now would we?" He said with a laugh as he disappeared from sight.

"Come back!" She yelled. He didn't answer, and she heard a door lock shut. "Damn it!" She screamed as she thrust her fists against the ground in frustration.

She sat up slowly and backed against the wall closest to her. She opened her eyes wide to get a good look at the room she was contained in.

The walls were a dark gray color, and the floor was made out of rough concrete. There were rafters going across the ceiling, and in the very center of the room was a single light suspended from the ceiling. As her eyes adjusted, she could see a toilet and sink on the other side of the room. She traced her finger along the walls and shivered. It was so cold and damp in the room. She was bound to become sick if she stayed in here for very long.

She stood up slowly, pain inching through her entire body. She made her way over to the sink and looked in the mirror placed above it. Her face was stained with dry blood and bruises, and her hair was matted to her head. She turned on the sink and felt the cool water running over her hand. She splashed the water over her face and let out a sigh as the water dulled the pain.

Within a few minutes, she had cleared her bloodied face up significantly, and she took a seat against the wall once again. She began to smooth her hand over her stomach as she spoke.

"Booth...I need you."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"When was the last time you saw her?" The cop asked Booth as they sat in his living room. The house was being swarmed with police and investigators, all trying to track down Brennan.

"Around one o'clock. We were leaving the lab when she told me she would meet me at two at the diner. She got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot, and I haven't seen her since." Booth repeated the story for the thirteenth time.

"And when she didn't show up, you came here looking for her?" The cop asked.

"I went to the lab first and got Ange, and then we came here looking for her. I walked through the house and saw the back door wide open with a bloody handprint on the frame." Booth spoke quietly.

"Okay. Thank you Mr. Booth." The cop replied as he stood up and walked away. A few seconds later, Angela came and sat down beside of Booth.

"They're going to find her. Everything is going to be all right." She said as she rubbed her hand against his back in an effort to soothe him.

XxXxXxXxX

Later that night, after all the police had left his home, Booth was driving Angela back to her house. He was at a stop light when his phone began to ring.

He took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown caller.

"Booth." He answered.

"Agent Booth. How good to hear from you." The voice on the other end stated. Booth felt his blood run cold. It was Michael Landers. He immediately pulled onto the side of the road and placed the car in park.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Booth screamed into the phone. Angela shot him a worried look.

"Calm down, calm down. No need to get touchy Booth. You wouldn't want me to hurt her, now would you?" He asked.

"Let her go!" He screamed into the phone.

"...Booth...Help..." He heard someone whisper into the phone.

"Bones! Bones, sweetie, it's okay! I'm going to find you!" Booth yelled desperately. A shrill scream erupted from her end of the phone, and then the line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Bones.

"BONES! NO!" Booth screamed into the phone. All he got in return was the dial tone.

"What? What happened?" Angela exclaimed.

"He has her! Landers has her! That was him, and he put Bones on the line. She asked for help, and then she screamed, and then he hung up!" He screamed as he whipped the car back onto the main road and sped off towards the Hoover building.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Booth...Help me..." Brennan whispered into the phone as Landers held it to her ear. She heard Booth tell her it was going to be okay, and then Landers leaned down and smashed one of Bones fingers. She let out a high pitched scream as she heard the bones in her middle finger snap in two.

"You bastard!" She said with hatred as she nursed her finger.

"Don't be such a prick. Here." Landers said as he tossed her another bottle of water and a pack of crackers.

"I'm not hungry." Brennan said simply.

"Fine. Don't eat. But just remember, you have a baby inside of you." He said as he once again disappeared out of view.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Booth sat in his living room. He glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. After receiving the first phone call, he had gone to the Hoover building to tell the police what had happened. They tried tracking down the phone number, but nothing came up. He was forced to go home and wait for any news.

He leaned back against his couch and rubbed his temple. As he reached for the remote, his phone began to ring once again. He dived for his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Booth!" He exclaimed into the phone, praying for any news.

"Well, don't you seem excited!" Michael Landers spoke into the phone.

"Damn it Landers! What have you done with her?" Booth pleaded.

"Shut up and listen. You want to see Brennan again, and you want her to be alive. But you're not going to get that unless you do a favor for me." Landers said.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

"I want you to destroy all the evidence against me, and get me one-hundred thousand dollars so I can leave the country. You work for the FBI, so I know you can pull a few strings. Have the money to me in 72 hours, and proof that the evidence is destroyed, and you get Brennan back alive. However, if you don't do it, then I hold her with me until she delivers the kid. Then I kill her slowly and painfully and sell the baby." He explained to Booth. "Have the money transferred into account number 5428168. Don't bother tracking the number. You won't find anything." He said. A second later the sound of the dial tone filled Booth's ears.

XxXxXxXxX

"BOOTH!" Bones screamed as Landers flipped the phone shut.

"Aw. Looks like he didn't want to talk to you!" He said with a snicker.

"Please. Just, just let me go. I'm pregnant. I need to be at home with Booth. Please..." Brennan begged as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"No. You're mine until the evidence is destroyed and I get my money. Get used to it." He said. As usual, he exited from the room.

"LET ME GO!" Bones screamed at the door. She slid down the wall and landed on the ground with a thud. A moment later her body began to shake with loud sobs. "Booth...please save me..."

A few minutes later she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

"Help!" Bones screamed as pain shot through her body. She was going into early labor.

"HELP!" She screamed once again. A second later the door opened and Landers walked into the room.

"Well. This is a little early, don't you think?" He asked as he laughed.

"I need...to go...to the hospital!" Bones exclaimed as she clutched her stomach in pain. This could not be happening. She was only four months along.

"That's not going to happen. You better hope you can take care of yourself." Landers said with no emotion. He spun on his heel and began to walk out of the room.

"You can't leave me!" Brennan screamed as another wave of pain swept through her. She looked down and saw a puddle of her own blood forming around her. "Oh god..." She whispered as she began to feel light headed. She collapsed onto the ground as darkness engulfed her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Bones.

Brennan opened her eyes and quickly sat up. Her hands immediately fell to her stomach, and she looked around.

It was all a dream.

There was no pool of blood surrounding her, and there were no labor pains shooting through her body. It was just a nightmare. She let out a sigh of relief and rested her head against the wall behind her.

"Bad dream?" Landers asked as he walked in carrying a bottle of water and another pack of crackers. "Here." He said as he threw them at her. She caught both of them and immediately began to scarf both of them down. "Someone's hungry." Landers added harshly.

"Someone's also pregnant." Brennan retorted.

"I called Booth. I told him what to do. If I get the money and proof that the evidence has been destroyed, then you're free to walk. And if not, then I keep you here until you deliver the baby." He said.

"...And then what?" Brennan asked.

"And then I slowly kill you. And the baby is sold."

"No!" Brennan exclaimed as she spit out the crackers she was currently chewing.

"Oh yes. You'll know your fate within 72 hours Temperance Brennan." Landers grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Booth, you know we can't give in to his demands." Cullen explained to a red-faced Booth.

"I don't give a damn what the FBI standards are! He has my fiance and unborn child held captive! I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them both back alive!" Booth screamed as he picked up the stapler next to him and slung it at the wall.

"Agent Booth, I know what this means to you. But you need to calm down. We're going to get Dr. Brennan back to you safely." Cullen reassured him. Booth sighed and turned to walk out of his office.

"We have seventy-two hours. We need to find her." Booth said, never turning around as he walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bones sat with her back against the wall in the same room that she had been confined to for the past few days. There were only 24 hours left until her fate was determined. Either the evidence would be destroyed and he would receive his money, or she would live in this hell hole until she delivered her child, and then she would die slowly.

She knew there was no hope of the first possibility happening.

However, she did have faith in Booth. Even if Landers never received his money, she was almost certain that Booth would track her down before she gave birth to their child. He almost had to. He had five months left until the baby was to come, and in her eyes that was plenty of time to find them.

She just hoped that Booth shared that same faith.

The door to the room opened, and as usual, Landers walked in carrying water and crackers.

"Only twenty-four hours. I think they've forgotten about you Dr. Brennan. Let's give our favorite man a ring, shall we?" Landers said as he pulled out an unfamiliar phone.

"Can I talk to him?" Bones asked.

"Excuse me?" Landers asked in reply.

"Booth. Can I talk to him. Please? I just...I want him to know that I'm okay for the time being." Brennan said weakly.

Landers nodded his head as he dialed Booth's number. Bones could hear the phone ringing, and her heart skipped a beat as she heard Booth's voice pick up on the other end.

"Booth."

"Hello Agent Booth. This is just a reminder call that you have twenty-four more hours to do what I told you to do. But this time, I have a surprise for you." Landers said as he thrust the phone into Brennan's ear.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed into the phone.

"Temperance! Oh god, Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked, the fear rising in his voice.

"I'm fine. For now. Booth, I need you. And I love you." Brennan said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you too Bones. I promise, I'll find you before you deliver our child. I promise." Booth said. As Brennan began to answer, Landers ripped the phone away from her and snapped it shut.

"I wasn't finished." Brennan said coldly.

"I don't care." Landers replied as he stood up to leave.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_No update unless I get reviews:)_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Bones

"What's the plan?" Booth asked Cullen as he walked into his office. Only 16 hours remained until the deadline.

"We're not giving him the money or destroying the evidence. We're going to track him down and bring Dr. Brennan home." Cullen answered.

"Okay. What do we have so far?" Booth asked as calmly as he could, despite the anticipation and anger that was biting away at him.

"Not much. We know that Landers is our man, but we don't have a firm idea as to where they may be." Cullen told him. Booth nodded as he turned around to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Cullen asked.

"I'm going to find Bones." He said simply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Twenty minutes later Booth was flashing his badge at security in the Jeffersonian. He walked up to the platform to see Zach examining remains.

"Agent Booth. Did you find her?" Zach asked like a helpless six year old.

"No Zach. But I'm going to." He replied as he walked past him, heading towards Angela's office.

"Booth!" She said as she opened the door to her office. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Booth knew that she had been crying.

"Ange, I need to talk to you." Booth said as he guided her back into her office.

"Oh god. What happened?" Angela asked as her face turned stark white.

"Nothing. But we have sixteen hours until the deadline. Once the deadline gets here, I'm pretty sure he's going to move her, and we'll never be able to find her." Booth told Angela.

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked him. He shook his head in defeat.

Without any warning, Booth began to cry.

"Ange, I can't do this. If anything happens to her or the baby, I'll die. I **have** to find her, and I have to bring them both home safely." Booth said as his body rocked with sobs. Angela sat down beside of him and hugged him.

Then he felt the vibration of his cell phone in his left pocket. He quickly jerked it out and answered it.

"Booth." He answered. A few seconds passed before he spoke again. "Oh my god. Okay. I'll be right there." He spat out as he hung up his phone. He jumped off of the couch and bolted for the door.

"What! What happened?" A worried Angela asked as she followed Booth out onto the platform.

"They tracked down Bones' cell phone. A call was made from her phone at 2:43 the day she disappeared. They used GPS to track down where the phone is." Booth said as he quickened his stride. Within 6 steps he was standing on the steps of the Jeffersonian with an excited Angela hot on his heels.

"So they know where she is?" Angela asked as she climbed into the car with Booth.

"They better know." Booth replied as he started the engine of his SUV.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Only sixteen more hours." Landers said as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Shut up." Brennan said bluntly. This only gained her a harsh blow to the cheek.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said as he retracted his hand from Brennan's face. He smiled in satisfaction as she rolled onto her side in pain.

"You're not going to get your money, and they're not going to destroy the evidence." Bones whispered as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Then I'll just kill you and be done with it." He replied cooly.

"You're wrong. Booth is going to find me, and I'm going to deliver a healthy baby." She continued. She honestly believed this statement, and she thought that if she continued to believe it, that she would make it through.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The call was traced to an area just outside of Richmond, Virginia." Cullen stated. Booth jumped up.

"Let's go." He said as he grabbed his keys.

"Hold on Agent Booth. We can't just go parading out there. We have to organize a swat team and call for backup. The ride will take at least 3 hours." Cullen told him.

"What is the address?" Booth asked.

Cullen sighed. "4102 Duster Lane."

"Thanks." Booth said as he exited the Hoover Building.

Booth made it to his SUV and climbed inside. Angela sat in the passenger seat with a look of curiousity on her face/

"Well?" She asked. Booth didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is FBI Agent Seeley Booth. I'm going to need a swat team and heavy backup at 4102 Duster Lane outside of Richmond, Virginia." Booth spoke into the phone. "Thank you." He finished as he closed his cell phone.

He was saving Bones.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Bones

Booth sped down the highway as fast as he could manage. About twenty minutes down the road, he saw flashing red lights.

"Oh great. A wreck!" He exclaimed as he punched the steeing wheel. He only had fourteen hours left to find her. He couldn't afford to lose time.

"Calm down Booth. We're going to find her in time." Angela told him from the passenger seat.

Booth hoped that she was right.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Why the long face Dr. Brennan?" Landers asked as he stifled a laugh.

She didn't reply.

"Just thirteen more hours. And you'll know if you're going to be back in Agent Booth's arms. Or if you're going to die slowly and painfully."

"Why are you doing this?" Brennan asked.

"You know why." Was the reply.

"No. I mean really. You can't possibly believe that you're going to get away with this. Either way, they're going to catch you and send you to jail." She said as she looked him in the eye. Brennan could see the anger flash through his eyes as he balled his hands into fists.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" He screamed as he came towards her. But she was prepared this time. As he leaned down towards her, Brennan slung her hand from around the back of her and struck him in the face. He bent over on the ground, and Bones saw her chance. She took off towards the door of the room, praying that it was unlocked.

As her hand landed on the door knob, she felt it turn underneath her grasp. A sigh of relied escaped from her as she jerked the door open and started outside.

Just as she got her foor out of the door, she heard Landers right behind her. Before she had a chance to react, he had a strong hold around her and was dragging her back inside of her prison.

"No! Let me go!" Bones screamed as she tried to fight against him. But it was no use. He drug her across the rough concrete and slung her back down onto the ground. "Ow!" She screamed in pain as she landed on her stomach.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did you land on your stomach? I told you to be careful!" Landers screamed at her as he grabbed a phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed numbers and placed the phone to his ear.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Booth, having finally passed the wreck, was once again speeding down the highway. He was a little over an hour away from Landers and Brennan. But he was determined to get there. Just then, his phone started to vibrate.

"Booth." He answered.

"Dr. Brennan here has made an unsuccessful attempt to escape. And for that, I must inform you that you now have one hour to get me my money. After the hour, I'm moving her to the place where she will spend the last months of her life. And you will not be able to find her."

Booth heard the line go dead.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed as he slammed the phone onto his dashboard.

"What? What happened?" Angela asked.

"That was Landers! Bones tried to escape, and now he's only given us an hour!" He screamed.

"We're still at least an hour away!" Angela burst.

"Not for long." Booth said. He reached over and pressed a blue button beside of the radio. Immediately the sirens on his SUV came on, and he picked his speed up to 105 as cars moved out of the way for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Because of that stupid act, you only have one hour left before I move you to a different place where they'll never find you." Landers whispered in Brennan's ear. But she wasn't listening. Instead, she was lying on her side, tears spilling out of her eyes as she clutched onto her stomach. She had hurt something when she landed on it a few minutes ago, and the pain had yet to stop.

"Booth..." Brennan whimpered as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Booth, Booth, Aw! What's wrong Tempy? You want your precious Booth? Too bad! You and I both know that he's never going to find you, and you're going to die in my arms, not his." Landers said as he kicked her in the back. She let out a sharp yelp, and continued to cry.

"Please don't forget about me..." Bones said as she closed her eyes. Unconsciousness seemed golden to her at that moment, and she wanted to bask in it for as long as possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angela and Booth were a mere thirty minutes away from their sacred destination, and Booth was dying from the anticipation. He was still flying down the highway, his sirens blaring at people to get out of his way.

"Jack, we're about thirty minutes away from Bren. Yeah, he's flying. What is it now, one-hundred and ten? Yeah that looks about right. So far so good. I think we're going to find her." Angela said to Jack as she spoke to him over the phone. She was calling the rest of the squints to keep them up-to-date.

Booth blinked away the sweat that had made its way down his forehead. He was so nervous and excited at the same time.

"Booth! The GPS is going off! You need to get off at the next exit!" Angela exclaimed as she pointed down at the piece of technology buzzing at them. Booth swerved into the far right lane, narrowly missing a Honda. "Jesus Seeley! You almost took out a couple just then!" Angela yelled.

"I don't care! The only thing I care about right now is getting to her. And we only have-" Booth glanced down at his watch, "Twenty minutes to save her." He concluded.

Twenty minutes was quickly ticking away for both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Bones

Temperance Brennan woke up with a start. She was being dragged across the rough concrete, and she was beginning to receive cuts from it.

"...What...?" She asked groggily as her eye sight adjusted.

"There's only five minutes left until we're out of here for good. And it looks like Booth isn't giving me my money. And you know what that means!" Landers said with a psychotic laugh as he drug Brennan across the floor. "My, you're heavy!" He added.

"Where are we going? Stop!" She yelled as she began to fought against his grasp.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you. There's a syringe in my pocket with your name on it." He told her as he laid her down. She began to roll over when he quickly leaned down and picked her up bridal style.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

He sighed and balanced her on his knee as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid in it.

"I warned you." He spoke as he stabbed her in the arm with the syringe.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. She could feel the liquid course through her veins. Her vision started to blur, and she felt her head drop backwards as the anestethic effected her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Booth drove slowly, looking for the right address. He didn't have time to spare, so he searched quickly. He was in the middle of a run-down neighborhood in an isolated town.

"Where is it..." Angela mumbled as she frantically glanced at every address.

"There!" Booth screamed as he pointed. A few yards down the road stood an abandoned warehouse.

"Figures..." Angela stated as she threw off her seatbelt.

Booth began to accelerate when he noticed a red car pull out from behind the warehouse and speed off down the road.

"Booth!" Angela yelled. "Do you think that was Landers?" She asked.

"I don't know. Where the hell is the back-up I requested?" He asked, infuriated.

"Do you want to follow that car?" She asked.

"No. I need to go into the warehouse first in case she's still in there." Booth said as he pulled up beside of the warehouse.

Booth once again reached over and unhooked the walkie-talkie from his dashboard.

"This is Agent Booth. I need immediate and heavy back-up at 4102 Duster Lane." Booth said. He waited for the reply and then placed the walkie-talkie back on the receiver.

Booth took off his seatbelt and grabbed his gun.

"Are you going in alone?" Angela asked in shock. Booth turned and stared at her.

"Ange. My pregnant fiancee is in there with a psychotic killer. I'm getting my ass in there and saving her." Booth said as he climbed out of the SUV and closed it before Angela had a chance to argue.

Booth slowly crept into the warehouse and waited. He heard nothing. He took a few steps and waited. Again, nothing.

He slowly made his way across the warehouse, stopping every few steps to listen. Finally, he saw it: A metal door.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he took a deep breath. He walked towards the door, not daring to make a move. He finally came to the door and got his gun in position. He lifted his leg and kicked in the door as hard as he could. It opened with ease.

"FBI! I'LL SHOOT!" He screamed as he pointed his way into the room.

The room was empty, with the exception of a toilet and sink. As he walked further into the room, he saw that those were not the only things in the room. Booth's breath was caught in his throat as his eyes came upon it.

A dark puddle of blood. And beside of that puddle was a note. He immediately rushed to it.

_"Agent Booth,_

_I had a feeling you would find me. Therefore I made a hasty escape not too long ago. I know you're probably wondering if that's Dr. Brennan's blood. Well, worry no more. It is indeed her blood. She had a nasty fall a little while ago and landed on her stomach. I told her to be careful. Well, you were too late to save her. I've taken her now, and you'll never see her again. Remember the times you had with her Booth. " _

Booth clenched his fists and screamed in defeat. He was too late.

He didn't save her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Bones.

"Bones...Bones..." She heard him. It was Booth, and he was calling for her...

"BOOTH!" She screamed as she woke up with a start. She looked around. Her surroundings had changed, and she didn't know where she was. "Booth? Booth!" She continued to scream, hoping that it wasn't just a dream. She heard a door open, and she eagerly looked up.

Michael Landers walked into the room and frowned.

"Booth isn't here. He doesn't care about you anymore. He couldn't save you in time." Landers said sympathetically.

"You're lying! He does care about me! And he's going to save me!" Brennan said as she fought tears. "He's going to save me..." Brennan continued as she rested her head against the wall behind her. She let the tears fall down her cheek as she stared into the eyes of the man who was going to kill her.

"What?" Landers asked harshly.

"Bastard..." Brennan whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A red car pulled out of here just as we pulled in! It was only about five minutes ago!" Angela screamed at the nearest FBI Agent as she pointed in the direction the car sped off.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down-"

"CALM DOWN??? MY BEST FRIEND IS PREGNANT AND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!" Angela screamed in the man's face. She glanced over and saw Booth walking out of the warehouse, his head hung in defeat. "Booth!" She screamed. "Booth, where is she?"

"She's gone. We were too late." He whispered. He lifted his head up and Angela saw that he had been crying.

"Oh my god. Oh god, Booth..." She said as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

Booth explained the situation to at least fourteen different people, and when he was all finished he climbed back into his SUV and rested his head on the steering wheel. A few minutes later an FBI Agent knocked on his window.

"What is it?" Booth asked, the hurt in his voice evident as he rolled down the window.

"Booth, we tried to follow the red car that you claimed sped out of here, but we drove all up and down the road. We didn't see a red car anywhere." The agent told Booth. He nodded his head and rolled the window back up.

Angela climbed into the passenger seat and settled herself in.

"Booth...we can't give up. There is still hope. We **can **find her." Angela reassured.

"How? How Ange? This was our only lead! Now how are we supposed to find her?" Booth asked.

Seeley Booth's world was slowly crumbling, and he needed to find her before it all came crashing down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan took a drink of the water and looked around. She had to admit, this was an upgrade. The walls were no longer dull and grey, but instead a deep green color. The floor was still rough concrete, but an old matress was placed in the very corner of the room. A toilet and sink were in the other corner, as well as a shower. At least she would be able to take care of her personal needs in her last few months of life.

Landers had left a few minutes ago, telling her that he would be back in a few hours. He had actually given her a fresh change of clothes to change into. She sighed and decided to take a shower.

After undressing, she stepped into the shower and felt the cool droplets of water against her steaming skin. It was so refreshing, and she couldn't get enough of it.

For at least an hour, Brennan stood in the shower, just letting the water cascade down her skin. It made her slightly calmer, even though she knew that she was going to die here.

After her shower, she changed into the fresh pair of clothes and sat down on the matress. If she was going to die, then she wasn't going to spend her last few months in complete agony. She had faith in Booth, and something inside of her told her that he would find her eventually.

But she was terrified that eventually would be too late.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Booth and Angela walked back into the doors of the Jeffersonian. The squints quickly looked up and gasped.

"What happened? Did you find her?" Cam asked as she met them halfway. Angela took one look at Cam and burst into tears. She shook her head and ran off towards her office.

"Booth, what happened?" Jack asked, a worried look written across his face.

"She...she's gone." Booth whispered. He heard all of the squints stop breathing at the same time.

"Oh god...gone?" Cam asked.

"I mean, he took her. He took her before we got there. We were too late." Booth replied. The team remained silent.

"But, we have a chance. We still have time. Let's go look at everything we have so far, and see if there's something we can come up with." Cam stated as she wiped her face of the stray tears that had fallen.

The team didn't move.

"You heard her! GO!" Booth bellowed as he stood up straight. The squints quickly exchanged glances before turning and walking back up to the platform.

"We're going to find her Booth. We're going to bring her home. She has faith in us, in all of us. We can't let her down." Cam said as she patted Booth's arm. He nodded and watched her walk away.

Sure, Bones had faith in him. But it was the faith in himself that worried him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Bones

It had been three weeks since the unsuccessful attempt at bringing Bones home. The squints had worked day and night for weeks trying to find anything they could about Brennan's whereabouts. So far, they had brought up nothing. Everyday was one day closer to Brennan's due date, and everyday their hopes diminshed a little more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Temperance Brennan stared at her stomach. It had grown significantly over the past three weeks. She couldn't help but smile everytime she felt a little kick in her stomach. There was another life growing inside of her, and she prayed that it would have a decent life, even if she was going to die.

Landers walked in the room and looked at her.

"You're huge." He spat.

"I'm pregnant." Brennan retorted.

There was a long silence between the two as they stared at each other. Bones took a deep breath and asked Landers the question that had been burning in her mind the past three weeks.

"How are you going to do it?" She asked him quietly.

"Do what?" Landers asked.

"Kill me." She replied. Landers smiled and left the question unanswered. She spoke again. "Are you going to slit my throat, beat me to death, or maybe stab me a few times?" She asked. He looked at her and began to laugh.

"No need to worry about that now. But just know that when it happens, you will feel extreme pain." He told her.

"It probably won't hurt as bad as delivering this baby." She came back.

Landers sighed and turned around to walk out of the room. As he neared the door, he turned around.

"Remember Dr. Brennan. That baby determines how much longer you survive." Landers said blankly. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Brennan placed her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"Hang in there long enough for Daddy to find us, okay?" She pleaded as she rubbed her hands back and forth across her stomach. "Just hang on..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Booth was racked with anger and frustration. He had gone weeks without hearing anything. Five long, agonizing weeks. His fiancee was now five and a half months pregnant, and in the hands of a serial killer.

Booth unlocked his house that he once shared with her, and took a slow walk upstairs. He took a right and walked into their bedroom. In the far corner of the room was a nightstand with a picture of the two of them on it.

He slowly walked over to the photograph and picked it up. He sank down onto their bed and stared at the picture. Tears began to slowly fall from his eyes as he held the picture up to his heart.

The photograph was taken four months ago, when they first found out that Bones was pregnant. The picture showed them in front of their two-story home. Booth's hands were placed on Brennan's stomach, and she had the brightest smile on her face, as did Booth.

The memory seemed an eternity ago to Booth. Time moved so slowly, yet extremely fast at the same time. Everyday he grew more and more weary, and everyday he was more determined to find her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan was staring at herself in the mirror when she heard a woman scream from not too far away.

"Hello?" She asked. There was no reply. Only another hideous scream. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" She asked again. She heard the woman scream once more, and everything went quiet.

Brennan turned to walk towards the door when she stopped. Her head started spinning, and she felt a vicious pang in her stomach.

"No...you have to hang in there..." She pleaded as she grabbed the sink for support. Then everything became black as she collapsed onto the ground.

XxXxXxXxX

Booth was sitting in Brennan's office, staring at the ceiling when his phone started to vibrate.

"Booth." He answered with a monotone voice.

"Agent Booth. It's Cullen. I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but-" He was cut short.

"Oh god. Oh god please no. What is it?" Booth asked as sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Landers has killed again. He left the body in a ditch a few miles away from the Jeffersonian." Cullen told him. Booth started to breathe heavily.

"What does the victim look like?" Booth asked cautiously. Cullen didn't reply right away. "Damn it Cullen! What does the victim look like?" He asked again.

Cullen took a deep breath. "The woman is about five foot ten. She has auburn hair." Booth's heart stopped beating. "And...the victim has recently delivered a child."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Bones

Booth jumped out of his chair and scrambled across the room. He had to get to the scene. He had to see if it was Bones. _His_ Bones.

In about twelve strides, Booth was already climbing into his SUV. He brought the engine to life and sped out of the parking lot in a cloud of smoke.

"Come on...please God...don't let it be her..." Booth begged as he ran numerous red lights. He was growing tired of horns honking at him, so he turned on his sirens and picked up his speed.

Roughly five minutes later, Booth was approaching the crime scene. The familiar yellow tape had it blocked off from the rest of the curious public. Booth grabbed the keys out of the ignition and practically fell out of the car.

He flashed his badge at the cops standing around. They allowed him under the tape and Booth stopped. He couldn't force himself to go any further. If he went to the body, and saw that it was in fact her, then he would die. It would break him into a thousand pieces, and he couldn't handle that. His muscles started to tense up as he slowly made his way through the crowd, growing closer to the body with every step.

Finally he broke through, and was a mere five feet away from the corpse. A blue sheet was wrapped around the midsection of the body, and it had rips and blood stains on it. The victim's back was facing Booth, and he wasn't able to see the face. But he did notice one thing. The auburn sea of hair radiating from the scalp of the dead woman. That hair, it looked so familiar.

Booth felt like he was going to vomit. But he was going to see the victim's face first. He slowly walked around the victim, taking in deep breaths to steady himself. He closed his eyes as he turned to face the victim.

Booth took in one last deep breath, and opened his eyes to see the face of the body lying before him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angela and Jack were speeding down the road, trying to make it to the crime scene in time. Some unknown agent had called the Jeffersonian to alert them, and now the whole team was racing to the site. Zack and Cam were not too far behind Angela, and they were all doing twenty over the speed limit.

All four of them took in a breath at the same time as they came upon the scene. Cops and reporters flooded the grounds, and cameras were flashing left and right. This was a huge deal. The infamous murderer Michael Landers had struck again, and everyone knew who he had in captivity. But no one wanted it to be Temperance Brennan.

Angela slowly climbed out of the car, and she saw Booth. He was slowly walking around the victim, and he opened his eyes to get a look at the face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Booth laid eyes on the woman. He felt a tingle run through his entire body. As he looked at the face, only one thought was running through his weary head.

'It's not Bones.'

"Booth!" Angela screamed as she fought past security. "Booth! Booth, please God, tell me it isn't her!" Angela screamed as tears flowed freely down her face. Booth looked at her and shook his head.

"I-it's not...her. It's not Temperance!" He screamed.

Angela collapsed onto the ground in a heap, her body still shaking from the scare. That could have been her best friend lying over there.

Booth dropped his head and walked away from the scene. He needed time to recollect his thoughts. For fifteen minutes of his life, he thought that he had lost his entire world. It was the most agonizing fifteen minutes one can ever experience.

As Booth walked away, he nodded his head. Not to anyone in particular, but to the fact that he still had time.

He still had time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hang in there...hang in there..." Brennan mumbled to herself. She felt herself slipping back into consciousness, and at first she was apprehensive.

"I heard you yell. For a moment there, I thought that baby was ready to go ahead and come out!" She heard Landers exclaim. Bones groaned and opened her eyes.

"A scream...I heard a scream..." She said groggily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Landers was sitting on a chair facing her.

"You sure did. That was just another victim." He said softly.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I created a very devious plan. You see, I kidnapped a woman from the maternity ward at the local hospital. She had just had a miscarriage the day before yesterday. And the funny thing was, she looked a LOT like you! Auburn hair, same body type and everything! Anyways, I dumped her body a few miles down the road from the Jeffersonian. It's been all over the news today. Everyone thought that the body was you!" Landers explained, overjoyed.

"You sick bastard!" Brennan screamed at him. That was the only expression to describe him. What he did was unthinkable.

"Now, now Dr. Brennan. Don't get your panties in a twist!" He said as he stood up and patted her on the head. "I was just playing a little practical joke!" He added with a laugh as he walked out of the room, leaving Brennan completely alone once again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Bones

Six months along, and Brennan's temper was very short. Any little thing made her snap, and she felt like her world was closing in on her. The baby seemed to be doing fine, and Landers had expanded her diet. She was now able to drink milk and eat cheese with her crackers. No, that wasn't much of an expansion, but to Brennan that was all she needed.

However, she knew that in just three short months, her baby would be sold into a horrible world, and her life would come to a tragic end. She would leave behind everyone she loved, and that thought stabbed at her heart in the worst ways.

Her stomach had grown to a nice size, and she was able to balance her bottle of water on it as she drank it with a straw. Every now and again, for a few brief seconds, it seemed like Temperance Brennan was attempting to enjoy the last few months of her life. But this was an illusion. On the inside, she was dying.

Every night as she laid on the dirty mattress in the corner of her prison, Brennan would cry herself to sleep. Not the quiet, unnoticeable crying. But a full on, sobbing and shaking cry. She couldn't help it. That was the one time that Landers wasn't going to bother her, and she knew it. If he saw her cry while he was in there, then she would be slapped around a few times until her tears ceased. Laying down at night was the only time she was able to let go and break down.

She had long ago lost the faith in the idea of being rescued. It was pointless to think that she was actually going to see the daylight once again. There was no way around it. She was going to die here. Sure, Temperance Brennan was a smart woman, but she had racked her brain over and over again for a way to escape. Nothing was working.

Just as she started to think of a way, the door to her room opened. Landers waltzed in as usual, only this time he had a hold of the one thing Brennan hated.

A syringe filled with the infamous clear liquid that had lulled her to sleep countless times.

"Good afternoon Dr. Temperance." He said as he walked over to her. She stood up to meet him eye-to-eye.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"I'm just going to give you a little dose of this for now. I'm bringing in a new victim, and she's going to be murdered right here in this room. I don't want you to see a preview of what's going to happen to you in just a few short months." He said as he stroked his hand across her stomach. She bit her tongue as he lifted the syringe. "You might want to sit down." He said. An idea immediately popped into Bones' head.

Brennan turned around to act like she was going to lie down. Just as she leaned down, she brought her arm back across and punched Landers in the jaw. He dropped the syringe, and she leaned down and snatched it up. Before he had a time to react, Brennan viciously stabbed him in the arm with the needle. She watched in triumph as he sunk to the floor.

"You won't get the chance to see me in a few months. You'll be rotting away in a prison." Brennan spat as she kicked him hard in the side. He rolled over onto his stomach, unconscious.

Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed his back pocket. Something rectangular-shaped was placed in the pocket. She leaned down and pulled the item out.

"Oh thank God." Brennan whispered.

In her hand was her silver Motorola.

Brennan turned around and started for the door. She turned the knob and the door opened. Her legs quickly carried her down a narrow hallway and into a larger room. At the opposite end of the room was a staircase. She found herself walking up the stairs, praying for a way out. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she discovered she was at the end of a long hallway. She turned around and shut the door leading to the stairs, locking the dead bolt that was attached.

Bones quickly walked down the hallway, her hands shaking the entire time. She walked into what seemed to be a living room. The furniture was old and falling apart, and an old television sat in the corner. There were no windows. At the front of the room was a door. She ran to it and wrenched it open. Her eyes screamed in pain as bright streams of daylight poured into the room.

She was outside. She was free.

Immediately she ran out of the front door and into the yard. The bastard had been keeping her in a run-down house. There were a few other houses around, but nothing looked promising. Brennan started to walk across the yard, heading for the street. It was then that she remembered her phone. Quickly she flipped it open and dialed the numbers she had been longing to press for the past two months.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Booth was pacing back and forth across the platform at the lab, eyeing the squints.

"We still have three more months until the due date. We can find her!" Angela exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Booth whispered. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

His phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID.

_Bones_

_555-8741_

"Oh my god..." Booth whispered. "IT'S BONES!" He screamed. Everyone rushed over to him as he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He asked quickly. The response from the other end was immediate.

"BOOTH!" He heard Bones scream. "Booth! I stabbed Landers in the arm with a syringe! He's unconscious! Booth! Booth I escaped!" He heard her yell. The words seemed unreal to him.

"BONES! Bones, sweetie, where are you?" He asked. He had to fight back strong tears.

"I...I don't know! Seeley, I don't know!" She replied. He could tell she was starting to cry.

"Sweetie, don't cry. Don't cry Bones! What do you see around you?" He asked.

"Uh...I see...I see some old houses, and, and a few trees..and...OH MY GOD! A GAS STATION!" She screamed into the receiver.

"Bones! Get to that gas station! Get in there and tell them to call 911! Go!" He screamed in reply. He heard her breathing heavy as she started to walk faster.

"Booth...I love you so much...I just want you to save me..." Brennan began to weep.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm on my way." He said as he turned around and took off for his SUV.

**Reviews feed my soul:D**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Bones

Brennan slammed into the door of the gas station, almost losing her balance. The cashier jumped at her presence, and a worried look came across her face as she saw Brennan's mangled body.

"Can I help y-"

"Call 911! Now! Tell them that I am Temperance Brennan!" Bones screamed at the cashier as she looked out of the door for any sign of Landers.

"Oh my god! _You're _Dr. Brennan?" The cashier asked. "You've been all over the news for months!" She replied.

"Just call the damn police!" She screamed as she came behind the counter with the woman. The woman quickly nodded and picked up the phone and dialed the three sacred numbers.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan just walked into m-" She was interrupted as Bones snatched the phone away from her.

"This is Temperance Brennan. I was kidnapped two months ago, and I just escaped. I need help, now. The address is..." Brennan waited for the cashier to give her the address.

"7855 Oakdale Street."

Brennan repeated the address and waited for a reply. The operator told her that she was sending immediate help. Brennan agreed and hung up the phone.

"Where am I?" She asked the cashier.

"Just outside of Washington DC." The cashier replied. Brennan's mouth fell open.

"That _bastard_!" She screamed. She had been only miles away from Booth the entire time. Booth. She needed the phone again. She snatched the phone off of the receiver and called Booth.

"Bones?" Booth asked as he answered his phone.

"Booth! I made it! I'm at the store! The police are on their way!" Bones exclaimed as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"Where are you at?" He asked.

"I'm at 7855 Oakdale Street. It's just outside of DC!"

"Oh god. I know where that is! I'll be there in ten minutes. Just hang on Bones. I love you."

"I love you too!" Bones replied with joy. She hung up the phone and placed her hands on her stomach. "Daddy's coming..." She whispered as she broke down into sobs.

She heard sirens approaching in the distance. She was going to be saved.

"I'm so happy for you..." The cashier told Bones as they waited for the police to pull up.

"Than..." Brennan didn't finish her sentence. Her head started spinning, and she collapsed onto the floor in the middle of the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Booth was flying down the road. He saw the gas station at the end of the road, and he saw the police and ambulance pulling into the parking lot. He whipped his car beside of an ambulance and jumped out.

"Bones!" He started screaming as soon as his foot reached the pavement. "Bones! Temperance!" He continued to scream as he made his way to the door. He saw four or five paramedics huddled around something on the floor. "Oh god..." He mumbled as he pushed people out of his way.

"We need a stretcher!" One of the paramedics yelled.

"FBI! Move!" Seeley screamed. The paramedics scooted out of the way momentarily.

"We can't allow you near-" A cop told him.

"That's my fiancee! THAT'S MY FIANCEE! BONES!" He screamed as he shoved a cop out of his way. He finally laid his eyes on her. Booth took a collective breath and fought back tears.

Brennan was sprawled onto the floor, and her face was bruised and cut. Her stomach had grown to a large size, and her auburn locks were displayed in a large tangle underneath her. She had been beaten, and her body had smudges of dirt all over it.

"Oh, Bones..." Booth whispered as he allowed a tear to escape his left eye. He quickly wiped it away and knelt down beside of her, taking her in his arms. "Bones...Temperance..." He whispered as he began to rock her back and forth. "Come on Bones...please..." He continued. He clung to her like wet clothes. There was no way he was letting her go.

"...Landers...no..." He heard Brennan whisper.

"Bones! Bones, sweetie, it's me, Booth!" He whispered as he started to stroke her hair. Bones shook her head without opening her eyes.

"No...make the nightmares stop...Booth...save me..." She continued to whisper. Her body began to shiver.

"Brennan, come on. It's Booth. I'm right here. I'll make the nightmare stop, just please, **please** open your eyes and look at me sweetie. I'm right here holding you in my arms." Booth continued.

"Stop tormenting me...It's just a dream...you're not here..." She said as sobs began to escape from her.

"Temperance! Open your eyes! Just look at me! Please honey, I just want to be able to look into your eyes..."

"...Booth?" She asked softly, still not fully conscious.

"Yes. Yes Bones, I'm right here." He whispered. Bones slowly opened her eyes, and a huge grin spread across Booth's face.

"Booth. You saved me." Brennan said as her eyes grew wider. Booth only nodded, tears falling silently from his eyes. Brennan opened her eyes wider and looked around. Taking in her surroundings, she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Booth and hung on to him like a two-year old.

Booth could hear her start to shake violently with sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay." Booth consoled her.

"Oh, Seeley...I was so scared! You saved me! You saved me..." She whispered through her sobs. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his scent. "Please don't let me go...just don't let me go..." Brennan said as he began to rock her back and forth.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Bones

"I don't want to do this, Booth, please, just make it STOP!" Brennan screamed into Booth's ear as another contraction ran through her.

"You just have to hang in there. It's going to be fine!" Booth reassured her.

Tears were streaming like a river out of Brennan's eyes.

"No! Seeley, it HURTS! Something's wrong with the baby! I'm three months premature! I can't do this!" Brennan argued back. Booth squeezed her hand and shot the paramedics apprehensive glances.

They were riding in the ambulance on their way to the hospital. Only an hour before, Booth had awoken Brennan from her unconscious state on the gas station floor. About fifteen minutes afterwards, Brennan had gone into premature labor.

"After everything she's been through in the past two months, this was bound to happen." A paramedic remarked as he took her blood pressure. More tears escaped from Brennan's eyes, and Booth shot the paramadic an evil glare.

Booth winced as Brennan let out a terrifying scream. She was holding onto his hand so hard that it was a delicate shade of blue.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise." Booth soothed her as he kissed her on the head. They had pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Bones leaned back against the stretcher and began to moan in pain.

Booth held her hand and continued to reassure her.

But he needed a little reassurance himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"One last push Dr. Brennan!" The doctor yelled at her. She grasped Booth's hand and gave it all she had. "You did it!" The doctor exclaimed. Brennan let out a breath and collapsed against the bed.

"You did it sweetie. You did it." Booth said as he kissed her on the forehead. Brennan didn't respond to him.

"Seeley..." She asked.

"What?"

"...Why isn't the baby crying? Why isn't the baby crying?!" Brennan asked as she began to hyperventilate.

Booth didn't answer her. "Doctor..." He asked slowly. The doctor immediately placed the baby into a nurses arms and they all rushed out of the room.

"No! Bring me my baby!" Brennan screamed. "Seeley! What's wrong with the baby?" Brennan asked in panic.

"I don't know..." Booth asked. Nurses began running in and out of the room, and Booth tried to stop them, but they each brushed him off with a 'Sorry' and continued on their way.

Brennan and Booth waited a few moments, and then a doctor walked back into the room with his head hung low. Bones took a hold of Booth's hand and waited.

"Dr. Brennan, Mr. Booth." The doctor started. "I'm very sorry, but," The doctor continued. A loud sob escaped from Brennan's mouth as she dug her head into Booth's chest. She knew what the doctor was about to tell her. "I'm deeply sorry to tell you this, but, the baby was a stillborn." The doctor said softly.

Bones emitted another loud sob and grasped onto Booth's shirt. He hugged her as a blank expression came over him.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor nodded as he walked out.

He left an emotionally distraught mother and a shocked father sitting alone in the hospital room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What was the baby?" Booth asked with no emotion. He was empty, and he was having a hard time feeling anything.

"It was a boy." The nurse replied. Booth felt a sickening feeling wash over him, and he ran across the room into the bathroom. He made it just in time before he emptied out the contents of his stomach. He could hear Brennan start to cry again, and it broke Booth's heart.

They were a broken family.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Bones.

The sound of a baby crying awoke Brennan from her sleep. She sat bolt upright, looking around.

"You want me to get her?" She heard Booth mumble from beside of her.

"No. No, I got her." Bones said as she climbed out of bed. She made her way down the hallway into the nursery. She pushed open the door and walked to the crib.

"You got her?" Booth yelled from the master bedroom.

"Yeah, I got her!" Bones replied. She picked the baby girl up and held her close to her chest. "I'm so happy you cried. You woke Mommy up from an awful nightmare." Brennan whispered into the infants ear as she started to bounce her up and down to calm her down. The baby made a cooing noise and drifted back off to sleep. Brennan set her back down in her crib slowly and stared at her daughter.

"You're my little miracle. I thought I lost you at first. You were supposed to wait three more months to come out. But you were ready to come out early. I went through so much to have you. I don't know very many other Mother's that were kidnapped when they were four months into a pregnancy. When I went into labor in that gas station, I thought it was finally over. But you made it." Bones whispered to the baby as she stroked her back.

"Bones," She heard a voice from behind her whisper. She turned around to see Booth leaned against the door frame.

"Seeley." Bones replied.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" He asked. Bones nodded silently. "Bones...I'm sorry. But it was just a bad dream. You didn't lose the baby. She's lying right there in the crib." Booth said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around Bones. She snuggled her head into his chest and took in a deep breath.

"Sophie Noelle. She couldn't be more perfect." Brennan whispered as she glanced at the sleeping baby in the crib.

"No, she couldn't." Booth replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Ok guys. That wasn't quite it. There's an epilogue coming up soon. **

**And should I start a new Bones series?**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Bones

_Temperance and Seeley were sitting in the audience of a Washington DC court room. They were watching as a jury filed back into their seats, the last one failing to have a seat._

_"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked._

_"Yes your honor, we have. We the jury, find Michael Landers, guilty on seven counts of first degree murder, three counts of second degree murder, and one count of kidnapping." The juror announced. _

Brennan adjusted her gaze as the flashback had occured. That was the day that she had faced her kidnapper in court, and told everyone the story of her captivity during her first pregnancy. That had been six years ago. And now, she and Seeley were standing in their kitchen, staring at the television.

"Serial killer Michael Landers was executed at 12:37 this morning, after spending six years in jail for the murders of ten women, and kidnapping of one. Landers had also suffered from skin cancer for the last two years, and was in ailing health. More about this story later." The news reporter said from the television. Booth reached over and pressed the power button.

"That bastard is finally dead." Booth spoke. Brennan nodded her head as she opened the refrigerator, searching for something to eat.

"Mommy!" Someone shouted as they scrambled down the stairs. Both Booth and Brennan turned around to face the entrance to the kitchen. A little girl came skidding into view, excitement written all over her face.

"Be careful Sophie! You could slip and fall. This kitchen floor is slippery." Brennan instructed the little girl as she walked over to her.

"Okay! Daddy, will you take me to the park?" Sophie begged with her bright blue eyes as she tugged on Booth's pants leg. Booth leaned down and swept her up with ease. Sophie began to scream in fits of delight as Booth swung her in the air. "Daddy, that tickles!" She exclaimed in between laughs. Booth smiled and set her back down.

"Of course I'll take you to the park." He told her.

"Yay!" Sophie replied as she turned around and took off back through the kitchen.

"She looks just like you." Booth said as he watched his daughters' auburn locks bounce on her shoulders while she ran.

"I know. But her personality is so much like yours." Brennan told Booth as he leaned down and placed his hands on Bones' stomach.

"Hey little guy..." Booth said as he pressed his ear against her tummy.

Temperance smiled at the sight before her. Her _husband_ had the side of his face pressed against her once-again bulging stomach, and he was waiting for the heartbeat of his unborn son. Only four more weeks remained until the arrival of the little boy, and neither of them could be happier.

"Do you hear anything?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. I hear his heartbeat." Booth replied. Brennan smiled and stroked Booth's hair.

"This pregnancy has been perfect. We've both been in perfect health, and I haven't been kidnapped at all in the last eight months." Temperance laughed.

"Exactly. I'm so excited Temp. Only four more weeks, and our new son will be here." Seeley said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Things couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
